FNAF: Its Me
by ailcat305
Summary: The ongoing story of FNAF the truth reveled
1. Chapter 1

This story takes off a week after there deaths.  
and a shout out to oleg212 :)  
FNAF : ITS ME Disclaimer: me no own fnaf

Chapter 1: Foxey falls apart

*click click* Foxy opened his eyes for the first time. Where was Peter ; Foxy clinched his hand into a fist and began to walk forward but fell down, falling off the stage of pirates cove. What was he doing there, the last thing he remembered was, he trailed off into thought. He looked down at his red furry hand and makeshift hook. ' this can't be right,' he thought as he stood up and looked around. He saw the bots on stage doing the same thing, they were looking around at themselves and each other. "hello," he said in an unsure voice that startled him. 'Surely that wasn't my voice,' Foxy gasped to himself as he put his paw over his mouth , but when he felt the pointed muzzle, the fur on his hand snagged on is teeth and ripped as his hand flinched way; taken aback .' What had Peter done to him,' Foxy thought as he made his way to a chair and sat down, wanting to cry so much, ' I thought Peter was my friend.' He felt violated , they all did; it was bad enough that they were murdered, but then to go and do something like this. Foxy picked at the fur on his hand with his hook; jumping up with a scream when he found the bone that was screwed in and was laced with metal and wires. Foxy thought he was going o be sick.

The others had slowly made there way over to Foxy. "Dame you Peter! Dame you TO FUCKING HELL YOU BASTARD!" Foxy growled loudly his human voice coming through his robotic one as he walked up to the nearest camera. " I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, BUT I GUESS NOT! IM GOING TO FIND YOU PETER, AND WHEN I DO IM GOING TO MAKE YOU HURT!" The others were taken back and all had a look of shock on there faces. at last when Foxy appeared to be less tense, Freddy hugged Foxy and sadly whispered, "im so sorry little brother, If I had only been there, this wouldn't of happened to you."  
Chica eyes opened wide as a thought crossed her mind, were was her son? Bonnie covered her eyes and began to make sobbing noises," I know I was supposed to watch him, but I left him in the play area, I had to go to the bathroom and I completely forgot about him when I came out," Foxy turned to Chica," I saw a little boy, about four years old I thing. He said his name was Daniel." Chica's eyes brightened up with a ray of hope," that's my son, were did you see him last" asked the worried mother. "I last saw hi when I told him to run and hide just before I was to be attacked, but don't worry, I tried to lead Peter away form him so that he might have a chance to escape," Foxy assured her. " He might still be here for all we know," Bonnie said cheerfully. " Then lets go look for him," Foxy said as he took Chica by the wing and went off to search.

There it is guys and gals. Stay tuned for the next chapter. oh and for those who didn't read there is a story that comes before this one.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait

FNAF: Its Me

chapter 2: Freddy's depression

The group searched high and low for little Daniel without any luck. " Do you think he may have got away and could be alive right now," Freddy said to Bonnie and Chica . "Oh I hope so." wished the worried mother aloud. As Freddy and Foxy passed the main office, a flash back came to Freddy of his last moments. Freddy now remembered that Peter had been dragging a child into that room. Freddy debated with himself on weather or not to tell the already sadden mother that her son was murdered., he thought it best not to tell her and leave her with that false hope that she had. Foxy went into the now clean office and found some paper and some pens and went back to pirates cove to doddle on the paper and keep his mind of things. "Hey chica, why don't we go to the game room and have us some fun. We could play a few rounds of air hockey or even break open the claw game and get an animal. Sound fun?" Bonnie said to her good friend. " ok, lets do it." Chica said with a little smile.

Freddy was left standing in front of the office, alone. Freddy sighed, ' What now, ' he thought. His dreams of him and his younger brother moving to the big city were now gone. No collage for Foxy like he had hoped, and Freddy had a girlfriend that lived were they had planed to move to. ' She's probably moved on by now after hearing about my death on the news' Freddy thought to himself as he opened the office door and closed it behind him after he walked in. Slouched over, Freddy made his was to one of the three other rooms connected to the main office. There was a snack room, living room like space, and "red" room built by the boss.; Freddy went to the living room and layed on the couch and drifted off in his thoughts. Around 6am there robtic parts took over and lead them back to there stages for a long day at FazeBear's.


	3. Chapter 3

FNAF: Its Me

chapter 3: Freddy's depression part 2

" Best 2 out 3," Chica complained as the puck went into her goal. "What ever you say," Bonnie said with a smile, glad to see her friend happy about something for a change. It seemed to help cheer her up last time they played in the arcade so she decided to do it again. " Has anyone seen my brother," Foxy asked as he tried to steer the joystick of the game Pong with his hook. "I cant say I've seen him," Bonnie said as she faked a block and let Chica score. "I haven't seen your brother either, maybe we should look for him." Chica said as she scored the wining point. "yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Bonnie agreed as they left the arcade and went in search of Freddy. The gang finally found him on the couch in one of the back rooms in the main office. Freddy was curled but with his face in a pillow muttering and sobbing about Mary, who used to be his girlfriend when he was alive.

"Hey Foxy is your brother drunk or something, he sure is acting wired," Bonnie said as she elbowed the fox. "Oh he's not drunk," Chica sighed in pity and remorse, "I've seen this countless times. The poor guy is heart broken," "Over who," Bonnie asked sifting her weight. "Well over this Mary person, who ever she was," Chica replied. "Who ever this Mary chick is, I sure don't know her, I didn't even know that my brother was dating anyone," Foxy said. It didn't help that earlier that day, Freddy thought he saw Mary at and went to hug her; it turned out to just be a red haired employee that got really pissed off and another employee punched Freddy in the noise so he would let go of her. "Hey Freddy would you like to go do something together," Chica said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, come play with us in the arcade," Foxy said as he dragged his brother up and to the door. They made there way to the arcade were Freddy tried his hand at the claw mechine. "Hey look, you got one," Bonnie and the gang cheered out. It was a ink cupcake with a candle sticking out of its head. Freddy reached in and pulled out the toy," here, you have it Chica,"Freddy said as he handed her his prize. Chica took the prixe handed to her with a blush.


	4. Chapter 4

FNAF: Its Me

Chapter4: Foxy's Ship

{-ummer breeze makes me feel-*static of the changing station* took the Cheavy to the,- *static* - tarman man writing in the sky-*static*- now looking back over the years, and what ever easel appears. I remember the time my dad died and that I cried, never wishing to hold back the tears.-*static*-do this, don't do that, cant you read the s-*static* -just call out my name and-*static*-oh baby, baby, its a wild world-*static* You may say that im a dreamer, but im not the only one-*stations keep changing}

" Ok that's it," Foxy shouted as he ran towards the night guards office, where the new night guard kept changing the radio ,"Why doing you have to keep changing the dame thing, that last one was amazing and I was even starting to draw a good picture to it but you had to change the station." Foxy was now banging on the office door. The night guard in turn turned off the radio altogether." That works too ," Foxy mumbled to himself as he climbed back into his corner of the world that he was starting to call home.

Foxy was a pirate, so he should have a ship, Foxy thought for awhile and went to the storage room were they kept the birthday supplies. Foxy upended a few boxes and emptied them of there contents; hats , streamers ,banners, and balloons falling everywhere. Foxy then carried the boxes to the stage. " What are you making," Chica asked, her head tilted to the side as she watched Foxy flatten the boxes and dissemble them into long bits. "A ship," Foxy said as he ran to the main office and took out some duck tape and scissors from the boss's desk and ran back to the stage.(bad Foxy, you no run with scissors) "What's he making." Bonnie asked her friend as she walked over. "He says he's building a ship, but I don't he has enough cardboard," Chica said as Freddy walked over to join them. "They just bought a bunch of kitchen stuff that includes a bunch of few n frigids," Freddy said as he turned around to get the cardboard boxes that they came in. Chica left soon after and both her and Freddy came back carry different things, Freddy had the cardboard and Chica had crayons that's the children draw with." Thanks guys," Foxy said as he took the supplies and went to Foxy was done he had a nice pirate ship that was almost as tall as he was and he could crawl inside of it from the back

until next chapter guys sorry


	5. Chapter 5

FNAF: Its Me

chapter 5: Game on cupcake

" Hey Freddy," Foxy called his brother over pointing at the new arcade games that were now in the arcade; Tank , Qwak, Gran Trak 10 ,Space Race, Elimination ,and Rebound. The boys soon spent all night playing in to arcade, it went on like this for a few weeks. " Oh come on I don't think I can take much more of this," Chica complained as Freddy handed her another plush cupcake to add to her small army of cupcakes that kept growing each night that Freddy spent in the arcade. The boss and employees soon began to wonder way they were finding the plush cupcakes in strange places, the boss found one in his chair behind his desk, and one employee found one in the girls bathroom half drowned in the toilet, while a naughtier was found in the pizza oven and almost caused a fire. It wasn't long before a plushy found its way into the night guard's office one night when one came flying out of one the vents, hitting him squire in the head. It also wasn't long before little girls and boys were taking home free cupcake plushy that they were finding in he ball pit. The boss stop putting the cupcake plushys into the claw machine and soon the cupcake problem stopped, the only plushy left was the one the Freddy had first given Chica that she now drew to cute eyes on the front of it, with a smile o her face.

sorry guys for the short chapters


	6. Chapter 6

FANF: ITS Me  
chapter 6: Your Fired

{- working at a car wash- yeah*song keeps playing}

Foxy ,Chica , and Bonnie are standing out side the night gaurd's office where music can be heard. "Surly that's not what i think it is," Chica said as she covered her beak looking at the treads of smoke coming out from under the door. { -so keep on rocking me babe ba-} The door suddenly opened and hit Chica flat in the beak, knocking her back and sending her falling on Bonnie who was behind her also to fall. As the door opened, a cloud so thick came out that Foxy wasn't able to see until it cleared. When the smoke cleared, a red eyed teen stood before him and grabbed Foxy's arm and tried to drag him into the office," Come on dude," the guard said, higher then a Georgia pine. Foxy followed the guard into the office, not really being able to see were he was going. The guard picked up his joint and tried putting it in what he thought was Foxy's hand , but what was his hook. A lit ash fell and landed on Foxy's flammable fur leg, that caught quickly. Luckily, Peter the boss had left some thing at work and had returned to get it.

One thing lead to a naughtier , the fire department was called and so was the police. The whole place smelled of pot. The teen was pink slipped, - " for trying to get the fox high" it read-" and nearly burning the place down." The guard was then put in jail for carrying a few pounds of pot on him. "I am so glade I came back when I did," Peter said to himself as he went through the last and found, standing up when he finally found the pants he was looking for. 'Poor Foxy,' peter thought as he put the pants on the now traumatized robot. There were a few brown stains on the pants, but Peter thought nothing of it.  
The next day when Foxy looked down at himself, he noticed the pants right off, because they were his pants the he had died in; how did the boss get a hold of them.

again I know, a short one. but im in the middle of moving right now so there going to be short. Oh, little known fact, but when you die your body shits its self. Gross I know, but there's nothing graceful about death.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all my faithful readers.

FNAF:I Its Me

Chapter7: Chica has a Secrete

" Hey Chica have you seen the boys any were?" Bonnie asked her friend as she entered the kitchen. "I think they are in the arcade playing the new Sea Wolf game or Frogs," Chica said, siting on the floor of the kitchen playing with the pans. " Oh, ok," Bonnie said with a smile and left. Chica frowned, she missed her little boy; he used to be the one to do this instead of her while she made pizza in their kitchen at home. Thinking on that,, Chica got up and started making pizzas for the workers and one for the night guard. When she was done with the night guard's pizza, she took it to the office and opened the door; she didn't like what she saw, it was Paul at the desk reading a book. Chica closed the door and ran, dropping the pizza. As se ran she began to have flash backs of hat night, and all the things that man had done to her. Chica dropped to her knees; back in the kitchen, and began to wail mournfully. Chica also bagan having flash backs of the time of the party and of her years at school ."why would he ,"Chica asked her self as she said alone with her memories in the kitchen.

lol until next chapter I leave you to ponder . till then enjoy this little slice  
myforums/ailcat305/6899533/  
heres the web link for you, a new rp fanf forum I made just for you, my readers enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

FNAFP: Its Me

Chapter 8: Past forgoten

"Paul stop it," John screamed pleading as he ran from his friend; bleeding profusely as he ran down the hall, a trail of blood dripped and smeared on the white and black marbled floor. John wanted to throw up as he felt a sudden plunge of metal brushing against his vertebrae as it stuck in his flesh between his shoulder blades. Blood sprayed out as he hacked up, the taste of cooper and iron taking over and becoming all he knew. He felt a rip as he woke up screaming, nearly breaking his cardboard ship as he sprung up from his dream state. Foxy had snagged his hook on his pant leg and ripped it; after the fire incident, Foxy also began having twitching episodes." Daniel," Foxy whispered under his breath as what felt like a tear come from his eye, but was really oil. 'Why am I thinking about that now,' he thought, it had been many years after that night and he wanted nothing more than to just forget, but of late it seemed to haunt him more and more.

Foxy went to the arcade to play some Pacman and to forget his troubles, but on his way there he ran into a strange new animatronic that was setting against the wall with its knees up to its chin ; the animatronic was that of a white weasel with a pink bowtie and muzzle. The weasel looked very sad despite the two cheerful red circles that it had on each of its cheeks. " Mommy," it said in a hushed and tearful tone," Mommy, where is Mommy?" it asked putting its fingers into its sharp toothy mouth and slightly biting down as it began to whine. Foxy stopped where he was and froze in place as a chill went threw his bones. He knew that voice, and had hoped beyond hope that he would never hear that voice again, or at lest not like this. The voice belonged to the small child, Daniel, Chica's little boy. Foxy had hoped that he had got out alive. " The man said Momma was here. Where is Mommy?" Daniel kept asking.

Foxy began to walk over to Daniel, but stopped when the boy let out a loud screech in fear," I WANT MY MOMMY!" Foxy once again began walking towards Daniel, "If its Mommy you want, I can take you to her." Foxy coasted as he slowly reached out his had to the frightened . "No!" yelled Daniel, " That's what the purple man said before I went to sleep. I want you to bring Mommy here to me." Foxy thought this over and finally agreed and left to go find Chica.


End file.
